Haunted
by Crazeemee
Summary: This is a songfic set during New Moon, based on Taylor Swift's song 'Haunted.'


HAUNTED

**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

I knew he was too good for me, I knew our relationship was way out of balance, but like a fool, I believed him all those times he told me he loved me. There was always something in those liquid topaz eyes of his that never let me doubt his sincerity.

****

**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
><strong>

Ever since my party, he's been remote and cold towards me. I can't stop the dread I'm feeling. I find myself alone, even in his presence. It's like he isn't even there, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold  
><strong>

The look in his eyes scares me. It's like he isn't the same person I fell in love with. Knowing that we didn't belong doesn't make things any easier. It's like I'm losing myself. I don't know what's going on, but it isn't good.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<strong>

How could he go? How did he leave so easily? I suppose hanging out with a mere human, always having to save me, must have gotten on hi nerves. Well, I can respect his decision. But that can't stop the pain I feel, the torment I must now become accustomed to. I had been delusional enough to believe his feelings for me, and now, everything I once was so sure of, everything I thought I knew has come tumbling down on me.****

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>

He's gone, and with him, he's taken every shred of who I am with him. He's left only a ghost of the old me behind. It's like I'm dead, and I have no hope of living ever again.****

**Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you  
><strong>

The fact that he lost interest doesn't change anything for me. I still love him, and will continue loving him forever. Nothing can ever change that. I know I'll never be capable of feeling what I feel for him ever again, because I wasn't lying when I said he was the only one for me.

**He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  
><strong>

They can try, but I can never get _him_ off m mind. He's etched into every memory I have that's worth remembering. Even around Jacob, I'm never completely free of the pain. Though my laughter and my smiles are not forced or fake, they're not completely real. I can't help but wish, and pray and imagine it was _him_ here with me.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<strong>

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<br>**

There is nothing left of me anymore. Even the little parks of life Jake brings back are short lived. My nightmares have lost their capacity to scare me anymore. Because, if that's all I have left of him… of Edward… then I'll take it. I'll bare those dreams a million times if I have to, because they bring me just an ounce closer to him.

**I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<br>**

I can't help the hope in me. Even if it isn't a huge amount, it's till enough to crush me little by little. I don't know why I keep hallucinating, leading myself to believe he still cares. It's just a feeling – a strong one – that makes me wonder if he ever truly stopped caring.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<strong>

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<strong>

**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<br>**

Despite our differences, I always thought our bond was unbreakable. I'd always thought of our relationship as a fairy tale, a dream come true. I guess that's where I erred. I should've known that everyone has to wake up from their dream sometime or the other. Maybe I was so happy, I through nature off its course. Even Newton said 'every action has an equal and opposite reaction.' This was my wake up call, but that realization does not change a thing. I love him too much.**  
><strong>


End file.
